Assassin's Child
by Kawaii ningen kitsune
Summary: During the Bakumatsu, Kenshin killed the family of a small child. As penance for her seeing the massacre, Kenshin cared for the child. Until one dayshe was kidnapped while he was out. Now 10 years later he meets up with her again, and she belongs to an as
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own RK.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Hitokiri Batousai looked around with grim determination. He hadn't really wanted to slay this family, but those had been his orders. The father was part of the old dynasty and was working with the Shinsen Gumi to try and stop the revolution. His son had helped with that. The man's wife had died before all this had happened leaving him to raise two children. That had been all the information given about him.  
  
Just then a scream reached the Hitokiri's ears. A small girl, all grubby with blood and dirt, no older than 8 was sobbing, while she cradled her brother's head.  
  
"What's your name little one?" The Hitokiri asked the frightened child.  
  
She drew back and didn't answer, only looked up at him with frightened eyes.  
  
"I promise that I won't hurt you. What's your name?"  
  
She whispered "Sayaka." It was the only word he would get out of her for a long time.  
  
"Well Sayaka, how about I take you back with me, and we get you cleaned up."  
  
She looked at him doubtfully. After all, she had just seen him slaughter her whole family.  
  
"Look, I can't leave you here alone. You would be killed. Or worse. I promise, that if you come with me I'll protect you." 'Why am I making this promise?" The Hitokiri asked himself. 'Because she's just like me. I witnessed my only family slaughtered before my eyes. I was lucky enough to be cared for after that.'  
  
The girl, Sayaka looked sadly at the corpses of her father and brother. The Hitokiri understood her dilemma. "I have a friend that will bury them. I'll bring you back to visit their graves when it's safe alright?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Suddenly the Hitokiri heard footsteps.  
  
"Kenshin hurry. The authorities are almost here."  
  
The Hitokiri picked up the little girl and took off running.  
  
Finally he reached the inn that his group was staying at. He went to his room, and ordered some bath water to be brought up. He paid the maid that brought it to wash the girl.  
  
When she was clean, she climbed into the Hitokiri's lap, and snuggled down. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and closed her eyes. Soon she was fast asleep.  
  
The Hitokiri looked at her. She had black hair about to her shoulders. She was a delicate looking creature, with fine features. But she had an edge too her. He didn't doubt for a second; that if she was properly trained she could become a good fighter. In fact her father had probably been bringing her to the Shinsen Gumi to be trained.  
  
He unclasped her hand from his hair and set her on the ground. He covered her with a blanket and sat against a pile of books. He placed his sword at the ready, and, ever wary, fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, peeps. How was it?  
  
Any good?  
  
It's my first RK fic. So please be nice. If I have any spelling mistakes please let me know so that I can fix them. ^_^  
  
Please review.  
  
EF 


	2. Taken

Disclaimer: I do not own RK:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Except for when he was on a job, the Hitokiri spent all of his time with Sayaka. He would teach her little tricks with the sword, and even bought her a dagger, that knew had engraved. For every thing he gave and taught her, you would think that she was his child.  
  
As young as she was, she became very proficient with her dagger. It was easy for anyone who saw her, to see that she had the capabilities to become an assassin to be reckoned with.  
  
"Ken-youfu." Sayaka asked one day. "Can I come with you tonight?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. It's too dangerous for me to take you. You could be hurt."  
  
"But I don't want to stay here. They don't leave me alone."  
  
"Who?" Asked the Battousai, anxiously. He had seen some of the customers of the hotel eyeing her, and was a little worried.  
  
"Some of the serving girls. Every time you leave they come up here and ask me questions."  
  
The Hitokiri relaxed. "Saya, you'll be fine."  
  
He headed out into the night.  
  
Sayaka walked glumly back to their room. She truly didn't want to stay. The serving girls would come up soon, and start asking her questions. Then they would offer to get her away from here. Every time Sayaka had refused.  
  
She got to the room, and went to her bed. Soon the door opened, but instead of the light footfalls of the serving girls, Sayaka heard the heavy footfalls of a man.  
  
Suddenly she was grabbed from behind.  
  
"It's time to go." She heard.  
  
Saya felt a pain in her temples, before she blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Hitokiri returned late, the next day. The kill had been difficult and messy. There had been complications that no one had foreseen. The Ishin Shishi party had to depart that night.  
  
He reached his room, and looked in. Sayaka was no where to be seen. The room was a little trashed.  
  
The Hitokiri started to panic. He asked around but no one had seen her. When the serving girls had gone up to visit her she had been absent. The only person that knew anything at all had been drunk, so his account wasn't exactly verifiable.  
  
"Some strange guy carried a large sac out of your room last night." The man had slurred.  
  
Soon it was time to leave. The Hitokiri looked back at the inn regretfully. He hoped, in his mind, that Sayaka was alright and that he would see her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yea, yea I know, it's short. I'm sorry but I'm pressed for time. I have to type another story's chapter and I gotta do school work.  
  
I'll try for a longer chapter next time.  
  
The next chapter will be about the future/present day with Kenshin, and the gang.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Mrs. Himura Kenshin: thank you. ^_^  
  
Rurouni05: I won't abandone it, it's been on my mind too much. I even try and plan out chapters during school. Shhhh. I didn't say that. ;)  
  
Rurouni Saiyan: I'll try to update soon. ^_^  
  
Radire: Thanks. ^_^  
  
I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Please review. Reviews are the food for authors. ^_^  
  
KNK 


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. Wouldn't it be nice if I did though. ^_^  
  
Sorry for not updating in such a long time, I haven't had much time on the comp lately. Gomen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Present time)  
  
"Yahiko." Karou's voice drifted out into the still morning. "Get back here."  
  
"No way." He shouted back.  
  
Kenshin looked up from doing the laundry and smiled. Life was peaceful now.  
  
Sanosuke wandered in and walked over to Kenshin.  
  
"Hey, you hear about the murders of the big businessmen? They say that a lot of business men have been murdered during their illegal dealings."  
  
Kenshin looked up. "Really?"  
  
"Yea, Katsu (sp?) has been looking into it. For his newspaper, you know. He say's that it's all been done by one person. This 'Death Angel' or something. He also said that it's a girl. She supposedly has short back hair with two long strands in the front. She has green eyes, and is about 5'5". She uses different weapons to kill her victims, but mostly uses a dagger."  
  
Kenshin looked at Sano strangely. "A dagger?"  
  
"Yea, and weirder still, it's engraved."  
  
"Does Katsu know her age."  
  
"He said that she's like 17 or 18. Also he found out that she has her next target picked."  
  
Kenshin stood up, looking grim, and started to walk out.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry Sano, but there's something that I must see to. Can you finish the laundry for me?" He walked away.  
  
"Wh..what?" Sano looked after him. 'Dang him. Why do I have to do the laundry.'  
  
Karou came around the corner. "Sanosuke, where's Kenshin?"  
  
"He said that he had to go out. I don't know where."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sanosuke looked at her. "Okay I'll explain." He told her the same details that he had told Kenshin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (meanwhile)  
  
Kenshin finally reached Katsu's place.  
  
"May I come in?" He called.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They talked for a little bit, then Kenshin was off again. This time he headed towards the police department. There he talked to the chief, before heading out to yet another destination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green eyes glittered, as their owner looked out over the sea of people. There! She spotted her target, and took off.  
  
Suddenly she was stopped by a had on her shoulder.  
  
"It's been a long time. Hasn't it Saya?"  
  
She turned around in disbelief. "Y...you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aren't I evil. Leaving a cliffie like that. ^_^  
  
Sorry again that my chapter is short. I'll try to make the next one longer, it was just hard to get the present setting correct.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
angelicmayuka: Thanks, and please don't gut me. ^_^  
  
Rurouni Saiyan: Sorry that it took so long.  
  
Radire: Thank you.  
  
Please review. Even if it is to tell me that it sucks.  
  
KNK 


End file.
